


Commemoration

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Roy has a date to make.<br/>Disclaimer:  Oh, so not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commemoration

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of, 'Don't forget'.

_Hey, Roy. Don’t forget._

Roy’s eyes snapped open and he sat up so fast, he nearly fell out of his bed. He couldn’t help himself; he searched the room, exhaling hard when he realized there wasn’t anyone there. No one in the shadows. No one there. Running a hand over his hair, he grimaced at the sweat slick left behind. There was no more reason to stay in bed. He knew he wouldn’t sleep any more tonight.

His morning shower washed away the perspiration. Roy tried to ignore the words, but the rhythm of the water falling drummed them into his skull. He rinsed and dried, brushed his teeth, smoothed pomade through his hair and combed it back. Dressed with particular care. 

A car was waiting out front for him when he left his military apartment. Roy leaned his cheek against his knuckles, his arm propped up on the door rest. The wheels hummed on the road, singing the morning’s refrain. The band on the radio kept time with the beat until Roy said quietly, “Turn it off.” The click seemed loud, then silence filled the car. 

All too soon, his vision was filled with emerald; the grass all but gleaming, studded with brilliant white stones. Their uniform ranks blurred, but Roy blinked, and they came through clear again. The driver stopped and Roy let himself out. 

He pulled his hat down, adjusting its fit. Tugging his sleeves, Roy took a deep breath. For a second, he hesitated, then marched up through the grass. The words beat up through the cadence, ringing with each step he took. 

The stone waited for him, as it always did. Roy stopped in front of it, throwing a salute. 

_Don’t forget, Roy._

“I won’t, Maes.”


End file.
